


练习肉

by crimson_r



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_r/pseuds/crimson_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存档</p>
            </blockquote>





	练习肉

**Author's Note:**

> 草稿 没写完没写完 雷雷雷

史蒂夫不用回头就能感受到摄像机黑黝黝的镜头对着他。

“再用点力，”巴基咬牙切齿地对伏在他身上的史蒂夫说，“你的四倍神力是唯独在做爱的时候不管用吗？”

史蒂夫腰部的摆动顿了一顿。

如果说不愿意粗暴强硬地对待巴基是因为他个人的道德准则，做爱的时候有一个黑黝黝的镜头对着自己只能是毛骨悚然。倒不是说他会怯场——开玩笑他早在二战时期就有过数不清的糟糕的演出——只是总体而言高科技产物和他的相处并不融洽。不过，史蒂夫是不会拒绝巴基的请求的。

他的手正按着他们的连接之处，感受着被抚平的皱褶，下体在巴基温暖的甬道里缓缓地抽插着。巴基之前还随着他的推进发出舒服的哼哼声，但很明显他并不满足于此。

天地良心，巴基亲身体验过他血清在那方面的效用，他这么说只是为了激怒他。

巴基想要他停止关心，停止嘘寒问暖好像他不能照顾好自己，好像他依旧不懂得如何拒绝自己不想要的事情。

他 _想要_ 被史蒂夫粗暴地对待。

史蒂夫不知道这健不健康——他也许没经历过巴基所经历的折磨，但是他也是个战士，也去过前线。他见过受伤的士兵茫然地拨弄他们被炸烂的腿，扯掉绷带翻开疤痂，把发脓的伤口暴露于阴霾的日光与他人的目光之下。

 

巴基就这么毫不防备地将自己呈现在他面前，像初生儿般赤裸。他扬着头，露出肌肉线条清晰的脖颈，突起的喉结在吞咽口水时上下移动。

史蒂夫知道自己总会给巴基所有他想要的，在不会伤害他的前提下，因为他知道巴基也会这么对他。他把原本紧夹着自己腰部的巴基的双腿架到肩上，几乎把巴基对折起来，双手托着巴基的背部——力气大到他知道明天肯定会显出淤青。史蒂夫把阴茎对准湿漉漉的洞口，借着之前的润滑又插进了已经非常熟悉他形状的甬道。

巴基伸出鲜红的舌头湿润了一下自己同样鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇。

史蒂夫不再限制自己的力量，用力顶入，每一次进入都似乎要将巴基贯穿。角度的改变让史蒂夫（四倍）强壮的阴茎准确地擦过身下人的腺体。

“啊……” 巴基终于忍不住呻吟起来，声音毫无自觉地发软，“……史蒂夫……”

巴基的呻吟只是使史蒂夫动作得更快。他的肉穴费力地吞吐着史蒂夫的家伙，拔出时发出波波的声音。

“巴基，”史蒂夫的声音听上去有点喘，又带点不确定自己做对了没有的疑惑，“碰你自己。”

雾气弥漫着巴基的眼睛，眼眶发红眼睛湿润。他的手在自己的胸部游走，玩弄起自己暗红的乳尖。他一边搓揉着胸前两点，一边挑着眉看着史蒂夫，直到史蒂夫的舌头卷上了巴基充血挺立的乳头，打湿它们，亲吻它们，然后按照自己抽插的频率啃咬着它们。

“嗯……”巴基用力地仰起头拼命喘气，被快感激得摇头。他能感觉到浑身血液在沸腾，他的脉搏鼓声如雷，在他们的结合处搏动。

巴基双手环上史蒂夫后背，感受着手掌下结实的肌肉的延展与紧绷。随着史蒂夫的阴茎又擦过了他体内的那一点，他的指尖盲目地在史蒂夫背上指滑动着，想要抓住些什么。

史蒂夫能感觉到自己的高潮快要到了，他努力压制住，加快了冲刺的速度想要让巴基先射。巴基被忽略的、被精前液弄得湿漉漉的阴茎时不时拍打在他小腹上。  
“啊哈……哈……”  
一串白色的体液射在了巴基和史蒂夫的腹部，他在高潮时咬上了史蒂夫的肩膀，留下很深的牙印，指甲抓挠史蒂夫的背部留下一道道红痕。

高潮后的甬道收紧，猛然增加的刺激让史蒂夫也射了。巴基带着哽咽的呻吟，臀部榨取每一滴史蒂夫的精液。  
史蒂夫喘着气俯下身与巴基亲吻，先是轻咬着对方的下嘴唇，再进入口腔攻城掠地。巴基一反常态地没有和他抢主动权，温顺地让他主导了这个吻。一时房间里只能听到沉重的呼吸和偶尔的呻吟声。

“我做得怎么样？”史蒂夫问。  
“还不错……”巴基回答，在高潮余韵下眼神依旧迷离，但说这话的时候他甚至没有看着史蒂夫， 而是那个毫无灵魂的镜头，“……对于一个从布鲁克林来的男孩而言……”

 

史蒂夫退出巴基，把巴基翻了个面跪着，双肘撑着床面，臀部在空中悬着。他报复性质地拍了拍巴基的臀部，“啪”的一声清脆极了；“这是你比我先高潮的惩罚。” 他说。史蒂夫的手指搅弄着晶莹的穴口，射进去的精液正一点点往外流淌。

巴基手指分开攥紧了床单，抓紧床单，金属手臂紧绷得好像下一秒就要起来揍人。他人类的那只手手背上青筋明显可见，但是并没有抗拒，臀部反而向后撅起像是要迎合。

在肠液和精液的润滑下三根手指毫不费力地探进去，两个指节没入被扩张的甬道。

“肠道里有这么多我的精液，”这句话比史蒂夫原想的听起来要来得温柔，听起来几乎要脱离他努力塑造的粗暴角色了。他只好控制一下自己，补了一句，“你要是女人我得喂你吃避孕药吧。”

巴基的睫毛扇动，表明他听到了这句话。他从枕头上微微抬起头，一只手伸出去想去揽史蒂夫的脑袋却够不着。史蒂夫低下头去，弯弯腰让自己被巴基引领着，他们的额头相碰。他期待地看着自己的爱人。他熟悉的蓝眼睛安慰他。巴基的另一只手往自己的下身摸去，手指追随着史蒂夫已经深埋在他体内的手指，仿佛要确认史蒂夫没有在撒谎。

史蒂夫脸上一热，好在巴基的手马上又移走了，放在了他自己平坦结实的小腹上。

“说不定你会更喜欢我鼓着肚子的样子，”巴基说。巴基已经有些迷迷糊糊的了，只是侧着脸对枕头痴笑。“或许……我们可以试着把你的精液留在我体内久一点。”

“我……”史蒂夫才发现自己的脸原来还可以更红——谢谢你啊毛细血管。

史蒂夫抽出了手指，巴基发出失落的叹呼声，再次进入的时候小指也一起没入。

巴基的胳膊已变成一滩果冻，再也支持不住自己，脸趴在枕头上，从喉咙深处发出的呻吟被枕头堵住了，听上去仿佛呜咽一般。  
史蒂夫突然觉得这样的巴基也很吸引人。

“你应该看看你自己……”史蒂夫好像在思考如何拼凑下一句话，“我觉得你可以接受我的整只手。”

说归说，史蒂夫注视着巴基闭合的双眼，寻找着任何可能代表了不适的神情。巴基来不及吞咽的口水控制不住地浸湿了枕头套，发出啜泣般的呻吟好像在默许他的行为。他感受到自己的爱人的拇指摩擦他的会阴。接下来他就回不了头了。他只是微弱地点点头。

“哈啊……”  
史蒂夫的整只手都已经没入他的身体，粗糙的指节刮过敏感的内壁，手指按压着带来他快感的腺体。不仅如此，甬道涨得不行，他觉得每下一秒自己就要炸裂开来。  
史蒂夫开始扭动他的手，迫使它进得更深。巴基再摸一瞬间失去了自己的感观。他的每一个部分都仿佛集中在了吞下成年男子手掌的肠子内。

“太、太多了……Stevie，啊嗯……太多了……”  
巴基啜泣出声。他已经忘记这正是他想要的。是他想要把控制权全权交给史蒂夫，让他看看自己能走多远，因为他知道史蒂夫是特别的，史蒂夫和别人不同。

在汹涌的快感下巴基达到了第三次高潮。他已经射不出什么东西来了，仅仅射出了几毫升透明的液体，但是腺体还在继续受着刺激，脚趾弯曲，他全身都不由得抽搐起来，臀部也控制不住地痉挛。他整个人放空了几秒，直到他看见浅黄色的液体溅到床单上，他才意识到自己失禁了。

巴基发出屈辱的呜咽，他也许已经神志不清了但是他还记得那个摄像机，那个录下他这副摸样的摄像机。但史蒂夫俯下身把他抱在他的怀里。“没事的，”史蒂夫的手在巴基的肚子揉弄着，又一股淡黄色的液体从马眼流出。  
“没关系，巴基。这很好。” 史蒂夫现在彻底不能继续维持所谓粗暴强硬的角色下去了。他轻咬着巴基的喉结，扒拉开巴基的头发再在汗淋淋的额头上按下一个吻，“你怎么样我都喜欢。”

 

巴基终于放松下来。

 

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

史蒂夫带巴基去浴室清理，回来的路上看到一旁的录像机还在闪着小灯。这个高科技产品还在运行着。他并没有关掉它，因为，说老实话，他和巴基一起陷入梦乡的样子难道不和他们做爱的样子一样值得记录吗？


End file.
